


A Wink and A Grin

by snipershezz



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Flexibility, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: Kraglin was definitely a keeper, Yondu knew that much for sure.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta
Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1151222
Kudos: 40
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	A Wink and A Grin

**Author's Note:**

> October 30th - Prompt Thirty: Swallowing
> 
> #kinktober

There were certain things about Kraglin that a lot of people weren’t aware of.

Like the fact the man was incredibly flexible and if need be could pop his joints in and out freely to fit into small spaces, which is why he won two hundred units off Halfnut last month when he bet the first mate that he couldn’t fit into a shipping crate. It really was impressive though, the crate was designed to carry only five hundred rounds of gunnery ammo, so it wasn’t all that big.

Another thing was, Kraglin could see in the dark as clear as any of the rest of the crew could see during the day. Sometimes he got a kick out of frightening people with his eyes, which were reflective at night, popping out from behind corners and just staring. He got Geoff so worked up one time that the poor man pissed himself right on the bridge.

Two things only Yondu knew about Kraglin were; the man’s tongue was prehensile which was a beautiful thing for a hedonistic bastard like Yondu, because he loved to push the man down to his knees when they had a quiet moment and watch him slurp away at his dick like it was an iced lolly.

The second was that Kraglin didn’t have a gag reflex so could literally swallow Yondu’s cock whole and make the man hear angels sing and see the Gods he didn’t believe in.

Like now for example, he’d shoved Kraglin into a supply closet after a particularly annoying day and the man had given him a smirk that was all razors, eyes reflecting wildly in the darkness. He’d dropped to his knees without a word and took Yondu’s already half-hard cock out of his leathers and made the captain moan for him.

Sweat dripped into Yondu’s eyes as he panted wetly, back against the door, Kraglin at his knees. “ _Fuckin’ell_ Krags, right there – right _fuckin’_ there!” He’d grunted, shoving his hips into the man’s face with little to no concern for his airway – Kraglin would let him know if he was hurting him, he always did if Yondu got a little overzealous.

The taller man hummed lightly, and _swallowed_ , sending Yondu crashing over the edge with a keen that would’ve been embarrassing if he wasn’t riding a fantastic fucking orgasm. After his hips had finally stopped twitching, Kraglin pulled off with a pop and rose fluidly to his feet.

He leaned forwards, fixing Yondu’s pants for him. Reaching around him for the keypad he opened the door and pressed a quick peck to the shorter man’s cheek. With a wink and grin, he strolled off down the hallway off to whatever job he was needed for next.

Yondu leaned against the door frame, licking his lips and watching until the man disappeared around the corner.

Kraglin was definitely a keeper, Yondu knew that much for sure.


End file.
